Amy Summerston Ventures into FMA
by Amy Summerston the Sue
Summary: More Pink. Sue Fic. EverybodybutEdoandGluttonyxMary Sue


((WARNING! This story contains the most absolute horrible Mary Sue in all of Sue-dom. You don't know what she'll do next! So…

READ IF THINE DARE))

It was a normal day in Central. Ed and Al were busily researching the Philosopher's Stone, Roy was trying to get a promotion, and Hughes was showing everyone pictures of his lovely daughter. Then suddenly Amy Summerston appeared in the Central library! Her platinum pigtails bounced cheerfully as she flashed her pure white smile. Her pink eyes shined with the sorrow of her past. She was anorexic thin. She wore a pink belly-top and pink mini-skirt.

"Brother!" Al said excitedly to Ed, "Look at that girl!"

"What the hell?" Ed said, looking at the sparkling girl, "What is with those clothes? She makes Winry look normal!"

Amy smiled again. "Tee-hee!" and walked out of the library. Al groaned. "Now we'll never get to meet her! Or learn her name…"

"Al, you have the weirdest taste in women…" Ed said, half laughing. "First Clara and now _her?_" Al sighed.

"Brother, you'll never understand…"

AMY SUMMERSTON

Roy sighed as he looked over his paperwork.

"Hmm… this town needs inspected… plus if Fullmetal did a 'noble deed' it would make life easier for me…" Suddenly, Riza Hawkeye stepped into his office. "What is it Hawkeye?"

"Sir!" Riza said stiffly, "There is a usual person dancing in the lobby!"

"Description…?"

"Pink hair unusual pink clothes and… well pink!" Riza said, feeling undignified.

"Okay, I'll check it out right now," Roy said, pulling out one of his flame gloves.

"Sir, I wouldn't advise it…"

"Why Hawkeye?"

"Because she seems to be attracting most of the military men…"

AMY SUMMERSTON

Amy Summerston was in the lobby, belly dancing. "Tee-hee!" The men of the military were cheering her on. She snapped her fingers as she danced, instantly charming any man in sight. Even Hughes was among them.

"She's so beautiful… I hope Elysia grows up to be that gorgeous!" he sighed. Armstrong, who was dancing with his shirt ripped off, nodded. Roy walked in the room with Hawkeye. Then Amy started singing in her perfect voice. All of the military started clapping immediately.

"Alright men, back to work!" Roy barked. The men who didn't ignore him glared angrily at him. "Hey! I said get back to work! We don't have time to slack! This is a direct order!" They booed.

"Oh, it's alright Mustang!" a voice from behind Roy said happily. He turned around to see King Bradley.

"Sir!" Roy said, appalled. Bradley smiled.

"It's good for the body to have a bit of fun!" Roy nodded, still not understanding how even King Bradley could like this person. And who was it anyways? Roy looked around. Then he spotted Amy.

She was still dancing, snapping her fingers. Then her charming skills snapped in action for Roy. He was in love with her. He laughed and started dancing.

"Tee-hee!" Amy said again.

AMY SUMMERSTON

Meanwhile, Ed and Al were heading to Central to report to Roy what they had found. For once they had found something useful.

"This is good… this will wipe the smug of Mustang's face!" Ed said excitedly.

"I wonder what that girl's name was…" Al said dreamily, for the hundredth time.

"Come on! Who cares! She was stupid looking anyways!" They walked into the Central Headquarters now. "What the hell!" All of the male military was now dancing, drooling, or laughing.

"Brother! Look! It's her!" Al clanked with excitement. As she snapped her fingers Al fell more in love.

"I guess she's the cause of this riot… the military is more corrupt than I thought…" Ed sighed. Though he didn't know it, Amy's charming magic didn't affect him. "Al! Look! Even Mustang is dancing! Oh, damn… if only I had a camera…"

But Al wasn't paying attention. He was eagerly watching Amy, captivated by her.

CHAPTER ONE FIN

((Finished! I know so far you're probably thinking, "What the hell is this, and where the hell is it going to go?" So stay tuned for the next update with the entrance of the homunculi!))


End file.
